To Love A Daemon
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Brief has never been the one to fully receive love from Panty. His final attempts at winning her over fail and who should step in to console him but one of the Daemon sisters.


**AN: Of course I don't own this. That would be fucking awesome. **

To Love A Daemon

Daten City was a foul place between the kingdom of Heaven and the Prison of Hell. It housed some of the universes most disgusting residents and was home to Daten City High School, which educated its youth to be just as sluttish and revolting as its predecessors. Daten City was also home to Heaven's most popular Fallen Angels, Panty and Stocking Anarchy. They were legends among the school, known for their unruly behavior and complete disregard for authority. They were both adored and abhorred by the students, staff and security.

Panty was the more provocative of the two sisters and captured the most attention, even catching the unrequited affection of one particular boy, Brief. Panty had shown no interest in Brief at all since her arrival at Daten City High and that particular Monday morning, her reaction was no different.

Panty was with her sister Stocking at one of the school's many lounge tables outside of the actual establishment. Stocking was just about to take a bite of a pink pastry when she spotted the orange haired boy bobbing his way, awkwardly, toward them.

"Oh Panty, look, it's your _boyfriend. _" Stocking teased while she sucked the icing off her fingers.

"Shut it, sister." said Panty. "What do you want, Geek Boy?" she added harshly to Brief.

"A-ah. Good Morning, Miss Panty, Miss Stocking." he said nervously, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well? Get on with it," said Panty as Stocking sniggered into her hand.

"Ah! Yes. Um, Panty…I was wondering. Y-you don't seem to be seeing anyone…." Brief started, fiddling with his large grey headphones as he spoke, as if trying to block out the whole world around him and make the situation less tense.

"I know what you're trying to do and the answer is No. Won't you get that through your thick, orange skull? I am _not_ interested in a relationship. Especially not with the likes of you." Panty said coolly.

"Just face it, she's not into you. Now, go away." said Stocking. "Oh and be a dear and take this with you."

Stocking dumped her and Panty's trays in Brief's arms before both sisters sauntered off into the school building, having all ready forgotten about the young brokenhearted boy.

Brief sighed and looked down at the trays in his hands. Panty's food was still on hers, she hated school food and loved to pick and choose what she wanted to eat. The orange haired boy sat the trays down on the ledge next to him and climbed next to them. He slumped over his knees, using his elbows to support his face: his thinking pose.

He was unaware that he was being watched from behind one of the school's bushes just to the right of him. A red skinned, green haired girl in a beige uniform was peering through the small branches at Brief. Scanty Daemon was one of the School's Queen Bees, the other being her sister Kneesocks. It was no secret that she despised the Anarchy sisters, not only because Daemons and Angels have been at war since the beginning of time, but also because they had a complete disregard for her precious rules.

Scanty had witnessed the entire scene with growing anticipation that had manifested itself into a belated happiness that curled her tail around her legs. She gracefully walked out from behind the bushes and up to Brief.

"Well, well, that was a rather unpleasant ordeal that just occurred." she said softly, grinning wide enough to allow her sets of fangs to show.

"A-ah. Miss Scanty. W-what do you mean?" exclaimed a startled Brief as he knocked over the trays. Panty's untouched food was blending disgustingly on the cement walkway.

"That toilet Angel, she simply will not accept your heart. It's a pity, unrequited love is. I know _exactly _how you feel." Scanty continued, moving to stand directly in front of the boy. She was careful to sidestep the green mush on the ground.

"You do? And lay off with the names. Panty's the most amazing-" started Brief.

"Amazing what? Bitch of this century? With that I must say, I will have to agree." said Scanty snidely. "She practically tore out your heart and danced on it right in front of you."

Brief was silent. Scanty smiled gently at him and leaned closer to his face.

"You deserve someone much better than that swine. Someone with class, intelligence, and _eloquence._" she said, emphasizing the last word.

Brief looked up at her strangely and leaned away from her, feeling the need to regain his personal space. "Look, I should be getting to class." he said as he moved to go around Scanty.

Scanty wrapped her tail around him and pulled him closer to her. "Classes don't start for another fifteen minutes, that's plenty of time to stay and have a chat with me. I could always write you a pass. They are _my _rules, after all." she said.

"What do you want, Scanty?" asked Brief, slowly becoming annoyed as he struggled to release himself from her grip.

"Isn't it obvious? Your heart." she said plainly.

"What?" asked Brief in confusion. It took him a minute to put the pieces together. "Look, Scanty. You're a nice girl and all. But I just don't see you like that. Sorry."

Scanty's expression did not change; she simply smiled brighter and pulled Brief closer. She placed a hand on his face, moving aside one of his headphones. "Dear, sweet Brief. Lend me a chance to show you where your heart truly belongs." she whispered into his ear.

Brief squirmed beneath her touch uncomfortably. "No. I'm good. I all ready turned down your dad's proposal to have us together."

"But I'm not asking for marriage. That can come much later. Right now, all I want is your time, your hand, and your love." as she said the last two words she grabbed Brief's hand in her neatly manicured one and kissed the tips of his fingers lightly.

Brief bit his lip and turned his head toward the ground, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes. He couldn't see the ground, though. Not clearly at least, because Scanty's bust was in the way. Perky, round breasts pressed against his scrawny chest, visibly pressing against the beige fabric. Brief dared to look up again and saw Scanty eyeing him with intensity. She smiled darkly and slipped two of his fingers deeper into her mouth.

Brief stifled a moan as he felt her tongue quickly slide between his fingers as she sucked them lightly. "S-Scanty, please stop." he begged but he made no move to remove his fingers from her mouth.

Scanty ignored him but took his fingers out of her mouth and ran her free hand through her long, green hair. "Brief I can show you what real love feels like, the elated euphoric sensation that comes from the contact of two bodies. The blush that's forming on your pale face proves me right. You do enjoy my touch; you enjoy the heat I bring to every area of your body, warming you from the inside out." while Scanty said this she was slowly inching Brief away from the school and back behind the bushes where she had originally been hiding.

"I-um, where are we going?" asked Brief, stupidly, unable to take his eyes away from Scanty's chest.

Scanty said nothing as she led them behind the bush and out of sight of the school. Brief glanced behind her and saw a black limousine in the far distance. He recognized it as the limousine the Daemon sisters often came to school in. He had stopped resisting and Scanty led him inside the vehicle, laying him down on the black leather seats.

"Be still, dear Brief, and let me handle everything." she said slyly as she closed the door, locking the entire limousine.

Brief gulped noisily and nodded as Scanty stood in front of him on her knees. She started to remove his clothes starting with his large green jacket and T-shirt. Scanty in turn removed her beige uniform and revealed black spiked lingerie. She pressed her breasts together teasingly, running her hands down her exposed stomach until she came to her knees.

She crawled forward and placed her hands on his stomach, licking her lips hungrily. She inched forward slowly, until she was lying on top of the shirtless boy. Scanty pressed her knee between Brief's legs and moved the hair out of his eyes with her hand. "Such beautiful green eyes." she whispered to him as she lowered her mouth to his neck.

She grinned into his skin when she heard the gasp and nipped lightly at his neck. She kissed down his throat and to his chest while rubbing one of his legs between hers. Brief had his head thrown back, relaxing into the cool leather seat. His breathing became hitched when Scanty found his exposed nipple and began to play with it.

Brief moved hastily to remove his pants with Scanty's help. Scanty once again rubbed his leg between hers. She was not wearing underwear; Brief could feel her wetness. He felt how soft she was. Her moan as he moved his leg up slightly set his body on fire. He pressed his leg deeper between her legs, listening to her moan as she rocked back and forth.

Scanty could not take much more. "Your underwear, dear Brief." she gasped as she moved off his leg.

All Brief could do was nod and obey as Scanty rubbed herself between her legs. Brief watched as Scanty's slipped one long finger inside of herself and moaned loudly. Scanty leaned down once his underwear was off, her fingers still pleasuring herself, and licked the head of his now throbbing member.

"So delicious. I must have it all." she whispered into the delicate skin and took every inch into her mouth.

Brief was frozen in ecstasy; his eyes went wide as her tongue licked every sweet spot he never knew existed before. Her moaning increased along with his, the vibrations from her voice caused even more pleasure to him. Scanty began to push her fingers in and out of herself as she sucked on Brief.

_Pleasure, so close. I must climax. _she thought to herself as she sucked on the young boy's manhood harder.

"O-Oh! Scanty yes!" screamed Brief as he felt himself coming closer as well.

Scanty's moan as she came all over herself was so orgasmic to Brief that he shot his load straight into Scanty's mouth. Breathing heavily, he looked at her and saw the white liquid leaking down her chin and onto her red breasts, pooling into the crevice.

Scanty's mouth curled into a devilish grin and she slipped her wet fingers into Brief's mouth, allowing him to taste her sweet juices. "Dear, Brief, will you reconsider my offer?" she asked sweetly.

As Brief licked her fingers clean, he nodded. All he could think was, _Forgive me, Panty. _


End file.
